Caught with an outlaw in your bed!
by This-Little-Mermaid
Summary: Set post episode 2:10, Robin visits Marian in the castle one night but nothing goes according to plan. Now Marian’s secret is out and they must suffer Guy’s wrath. Major R/M ---ON HIATUS---
1. Rudely Interrupted

Caught with an outlaw in your bed.

Set post episode 2:10, Robin visits Marian in the castle one night but nothing goes according to plan. Now Marian's secret is out and they must suffer Guy's wrath.

I have so many ideas of how Guy and the Sheriff uncover Marian's deception and I've read so little stories about it I had to write one for myself. This is my first ever multi chapter fanfic and would love any constructive criticism. I am aware how terrible my spelling is, sorry and my grammars quite bad as well so sorry again. On with the story.

- I own nothing.

Chapter 1-Rudely Interrupted

Marian stirred, sure she had heard someone knocking but as she sleepily propped herself up there was nothing was obvious. A creaking from her wardrobe made her look around, sunlight streamed in through the newly repaired window and cast long shadows around her chamber. Aside from hairpins, dresses and her writing box (all returned to her by Guy upon her "rescue" from the tree) there was not very much in the room.

Marian sighed in relief that there was no evidence a maid had entered her room while she slept, to clean or deliver food as they often did in the mornings.It was so careless of them, dangerous for them to have fallen asleep together she new but the warmth and comfort of being cradled in each others arms had won the battle with reason and fear. God if Robin ever new just how much she loved to be wrapped in his strong arms his head would swell to twice in original size. Concluding never to mention it to him Marian rolled over.

Propped up on to her side Marian turned back to the sleeping form of Robin, hair messed and one arm still draped across her waist he looked peaceful and at ease, a look she was certain had not graced his features for some time.

When he had climbed through her window the night before, Marian desperate to see him having had no contact with the outlaw since he had glided from the tree two days ago, had thrown herself into his arms and not let go. A cold English night encroaching there conversation interrupted at regular intervals by kisses had ended them lying side by side snuggled into Marians bed (fully clothed mind you) and Even though they both new Robin needed to leave that thought was never voiced nor acted on. Marian had wondered vaguely as she began to dose of what Robins men must think of her since she had let him stay all night however unlike most nights where Marian lay awake thinking yesterday she simply let the thought slide as darkness claimed her.

Making an executive decision that Robin needed to wake up Marian gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and Robin's eyes fluttered open and he ginned up at her "this is a much nicer way to be woken then Much's complaints".

"Or his singing" Marian joked smiling down at him, her smile faltered just for a second and this slip did not go unnoticed by robin.

"What" Robin whispered running the back of his hand down her cheek. Marian signed she could not hide from him, just as he claimed she could see into his sole Marian new he could see straight into hers, though she wished she could hide, these words would only hurt him, Marian new he still felt guilt for leaving to go to war.

"I just thought that if things were different this, us together and happy might not be so uncommon" _If things were different_ Marian had tried to word it to soften the blow but she new Robin hadn't missed what she was referring to.

Robins eye were downcast "I'm sorry, if I could go back you must know I would, I would never have left to fight" He muttered sadness and regret filled his voice

"I do know, I'm sorry too but were together now, fighting for each other, the nightwatchman and Robin Hood fighting together" Marian told him "who would be brave or foolish enough to stand against that kind of team" She ended sounding as upbeat as possible and was relieved to hear Robin chuckle

"Yet so much does stand against us and between us, Gisborne, The Sheriff, even the walls of this castle" he waved his arm to indicate her bedroom walls, his voice was half sorrow, half mocking joy .

"These walls and the sheriff only stand between us physically we are together in sprit" Marian told Robin gently

"And Gisborne" Robin voice was steady but only just

"He means nothing he does not stand between us at all" Marian said forcefully. And she meant it they were engaged now and she knew she no longer needed to defend guy as an attempt to cover her own foolhardy judgements. Robins face light up at Marian's words.

"Really" he sounded hopefully albeit a little fearful like a child afraid Marian was about to take away a wonderful gift.

"Of course Robin how could you think anything else we are getting married aren't we the happiness I feel knowing that the barriers between us are gone Robin ther are know words." Marian placed a hand a each a Robins warm, scruffy cheeks "there is no one else Robin, I lo..." Marian was cut off.

A deafening a crash and a gut wrenching cry filled the couples ears, Marian was not often afraid but the sight that greeted her made her blood run cold.


	2. Everyone breaks

Caught with an outlaw in your bed

Caught with an outlaw in your bed!

Chapter 2everyone breaks

Guy was happy. No that was not enough to describe it; neither was fantastic, not even ecstatic seemed to cover how he was feeling. Marian was back with him and seemed to finally be letting him in. I mean who wouldn't start to fall for someone who had daring rescued them from a dangerous and stupid outlaw. Guy stood up it was nearing midmorning and he felt he could hold back from seeing Marian no longer, he had let her rest and reacquaint herself with the castle for the past two days .

He grabbed his sword and headed for the stables. Guy rode fast and although to him the journey felt all together to long, he actually made it from Locksley to Nottingham in record time.

Guy strode thought the castle corridors silently praying that the Sheriff was unaware he had arrived and would there for feel no need to hassle him. He had the night of Marians rescue dutifully reinstated all her possessions and although he had not spoken to her since felt sure he would received a warm welcome.

As he came to her door he took and depth breathe and restrained his broad smile to what he hoped was a modest good morningish look. He taped gently but upon hearing no response taped again; nothing. He tested the handle and found the door unlocked Guy titled his head considering before (and only feeling slight guilt) he quietly turned the nob and pushed the door open. The small smile he had carefully placed on his face fell as did all his feelings of elation. His Marian slept, looking mockingly beautiful in the arms of Hood. Guy felt his whole body start shaking as thought it was unsure which of the powerful emotions coursing though him it should run with.

Despite his current feeling, which reminded him quite at lot of being sea sick, Guy was still sharp enough to notice Marian starting to stir and although He did not remember concisely making the discission to hide within Marian's large oak closet his tactical mind was now processing all the benefits of this decision: hear information, and learn if Marian and Hood really were..., construct a plan of action, Guy was ready to continue with his list but paused as Hoods voice sounded "_this is a much nicer way to be woken than Much's complaints" _Guy peered thought the gap between the door and the wardrobe wall and more fractures seemed to crack into his soul as he watched Hood slide his hand down Marians cheek. _"What"._

Marian let out a small sigh _"I just thought that if things were different this, us together and happy might not be so uncommon" _Guy wanted to crumple to the floor but his cramped conditions prevented it, they where, _together_ Guy had to force his brain to think the word and immediately regretted trying as heartbreak and betrayal ripped thought him once again.

"_I'm sorry, if I could go back you must know I would, I would never have left to fight" _scum and yet he still won Marian, from that thought onwards it seemed just to get worst till Marians words were a blur of dull pain so much he barely noticed them and yet at the same time every single word was another crippling stab.

"Were together now, fighting for each other"

"Nightwatchman and Robin Hood fighting together" Guy's whirling brain seemed to slow that didn't make sense, each other, together and the nightwatchman didn't fit in the same sentence, unless and it struck Guy like a blunt object. Marian was the nightwatchman, Gisborne winced and let a barely audible moan escape his lips, the small build, nimble movements and Hoods continuing protection of the nightwatchman started to fall into place.

"Yet so much does stand against us and between us, Gisborne, The Sheriff, even the walls of this castle" Robin waved his arm to indicate Marians room.

"These walls and the sheriff only stand between us physically we are together in sprit"

"And Gisborne"

Marian's words tore Guy to shreds "He means nothing he does not stand between us at all"

"Really" Hood sounded fearful, and Guy foolishly let an ouch of hope creep in

"Of course Robin how could you think anything else we're getting married aren't we? The happiness I feel knowing that the barriers between us are gone Robin there are know words, there is no one else" the ouch of hope cost him, as it was sucked away Guy reached his breaking point. "I lo..."

The anger and hurt burst out of his heart and engulfed him, and inturn Guy burst from his hiding place screaming with pain and fury.


	3. Time to play nightwatchman

Caught with an outlaw in you bed!

Chapter 3-Time to play nightwatchman

Sorry for the late update am in the middle of my test period right now so its kinda hectic. I'm not completly happy with this chapter but wanted to get it posted so please don't judge to harshly on any mistakes though if you do see some please let me know cause i want to correct them..

Previously- Marian was not often afraid but the sight that greeted her made her blood run cold.

Guy of Gisborne stood at the foot of her bed body shaking with rage, pain written all across his face. Marian felt guilt mingle with her fear that pain was her fault, there because she had used him. Marian let her eyes meet his and behind the fiery fury and anguish, a blank cold hatred lay, cutting and emotionless. Much less obvious but far more dangerous than the rage.

Guy's hand twitched and Robin wrapped his arm around Marians waist pulling her behind him and shuffling the off the bed and into a slightly more defensible position thought they were still lacking any weapons.

"Time to play nightwatchman" Guy lunged and Robin instinctively pushed Marian further behind him leaving too little time to shield himself and as he started to turn away Guys blade sliced through his shoulder.

"ROBIN". Robin stumbled his shoulder was pouring out blood and Marian new (having personal experience in the matter) that with all his might he was hiding the pain.

Now it was Marians turn to lung she reached to her side and grabbed her writing box by its thin metal handle. Fully aware this might be her only chance to get a good shot at Guy and fuelled by her torment at her loves suffering Marian swung the box with all her might. With a booming crash it collided with the side of Guys skull and he was thrown of balance but like Robin he only teetered recovering at flying at Marian sword pointed. Marian dodged but just and now found herself being run into a corner. Robin shoved his uninjured shoulder into Guys side "YOU TOUCH HER AND SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU". Guy swang his sword at Robin once more and sliced a line across Robins forearm. "Arrgh". This time Robin could not hold in his pain.

Marian wanted to run to Robin and comfort him but new given their current predicament she had more useful options. She took action, aiming a running kick at Guys guts and before he could recover dashed to her dressing table and pulled a hairpin dagger. Gisborne stood poised, sword glinting and at the ready, all his attention squared on Marian now that Robin was down. Marians dagger left her hand flying at Guys heart, however a weakened but not defeated Robin unfortunately close that same moment to launch himself onto Guys back. Gisborne hit the floor and the hairpin sliced the air by his left arm before imbedding itself in the back wall. Robin and Guy brutalised each other fists making dull thumps as they collided with anywhere the other could reach. Marian stood immobilised by truly feeling utterly useless, unable to think of a productive way to assist Robin even as she could see his strength wanning.

Due to their close quarters Guys sword provided little advantage. Though pain was blurring Robin's vision by now and Guy took advantage of that. Guy punched him in the face before pressing his blade to Robin's throat "I will leave you with nothing, begging me to let you die" Guys gravely voice hissed at Robin.

"You can never take everything from me, maybe my life or my dignity but never what I have achieved and what fighters all across England will continue to do, and guess what Gisborne you can never take the one thing you've always wanted and that's Marians heart, cause that got to be given and she's given it to me" Robin finally finished a cocky, teasing pride ringing in his voice. The whole speech Marian had been silently begging Robin to shut up, silently praying to god for him to stop, couldn't he see he was only making things worse. "You'll regret being born" guy spat at Robins face not releasing him from his position shoved against the bed post sword to his neck. "You too" he turned to Marian before shouting for the guards.

And within a few moments the thump of feet could be heard as reinforcements hurried towards the door, if possible Marian's heart sunk further.


	4. Black ice dungeons

Caught with an outlaw in you bed!

Chapter 4= Dungeons

I'm so so so sorry I know it's been ages since I posted I got so busy with school and life in general. But I'm really will try to be better from now on now that my tests are over. Nothing much really happening in this but it was necessary.

Marian's efforts to hold the guards at by while Robin struggled against Guy who was pinning him down were futile. And the guards escorted them to the dungeons Guy following behind.

Marian noticed every detail of the castle corridors, all the things she'd failed to spot the hundreds of times shed passed these walls. She heard all of the groans Robin couldn't hold in with painful clarity and watched each beautiful line of his face contort in hideous pain. Yet all the while they marched to fast for her to offer him any comfort and to soon they had arrived.

Marian extended her arm to soften the blow the she hurtled towards the icy floor of her cell. The guards had flown her in very unceremoniously. Robin however, his arm already injured had had no chance protect himself and had smashed hard into the black ice that coated the floor grazing all across the left side of his face. Marian fumbled walking on her knees and stretched her arms through the bars of her cell and into his. All she could reach was his shoulder and so Marian clawed desperately at it.

"Robin, are you ok? Robin answer me, Robin"

"I'm ok" Robin muttered back spitting out dirt and blood"

"No your not! Let me see, come here."

"Marian its ok, I've had worst"

"If you think that was comforting you had another thing coming Locksley" Marian grumbled back not really angry in the slightest. "Just let me see darling I will not fuss"

Robin brow crinkled but he did not resist any more instead he shuffled towards her turning so his injured shoulder faced her. Marian pulled at his collar "hmm I can't, it just, Robin.."

"Yeah" The slight undertone of hidden pain was not unnoticed by either even in the single word comment.

"You need to take your shirt off" oh, the smirk that spread across his face.  
" I will if you will its only fare"

"Robin you make such innuendos even at a time like this" She nudged him in the shoulder not hard enough she thought for it to really hurt but enough to send the message across. However the slight touch sent Robin reeling and he cried out in pain

"Marian what are you doing" Robin skidded backwards away from her

Marian gasped her hand covering her mouth "Robin I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry my darling" Marian Reached again through the bars and Robin slowly returned to her side "You are forgiven my love" Marian smiled "If.... I get a kiss" The gentle smile turned a little flirty and robin and her shared a highly enjoyable smooth through the bars. "Now let me tend this shoulder, it is bad I think" Robin looked down, sighed and pulled his shirt over his head.

Robin shoulder was tightly bound in his shirt and he just wore his now uglily blood stained jumper.

"Well done Gizzy" The sheriff's voice boomed across the dungeons his joy obvious. " You caught Robin red breast and his whore" Marian jumped up in response not to the sheriffs tag but rather in response to Robin response he flew to the front of the cell arms reach out "Shut your face how dare you call her that"

"What would you have me call her hmm?, Slut of Sherwood"

"I'll kill you"

"Or perhaps we _should_ honour your title off nightwatchman?"

"I must say I didn't suspect you were him, I thought you were probably bedding him" The sheriff point over his shoulder with his thumb at Robin who made a loud and angry noise. "But didn't pick you as the masked one"

"But I do like a little surprise shakes things up hey Gisborne" It wasn't until then that Marian registered Guy's presents she'd been so distracted but the Sherriff's heinous comments.

" I did always want to have you scream for me Marian, not quite this way but I'll still have fun indeed my lord"

"Guards take the prisoners they are to be tortured" Guy smiled it was the darkest ugliest look Marian had ever seen, full pleasure at the ideas for their horrific pain.


	5. HIATUS notice

Here's my sincere apology that I'm stopping (for now) this story I have lost inspiration and have become painfully busy. So I thought it was best to put this story on Hiatus. This might not be the end but I the near future I won't be updating. Thankyou all so much for your reviews and support do far they really made me feel great about how I write and I'm so grateful for that feeling.


End file.
